Pewdiepie Club
by FlawedTitan
Summary: What happens in the Pewdiepie Club. Read to find out about there awesome adventures! Featuring Minx, Cry, Pewdiepie, Marzia, Ziegs, Cinnamontoastken, Ohmwrecker, Dlive, Krism,Mark.


I do not own Pewdiepie, Ken, Mark, Ohm, Dlive, Minx, Cry, Marzia, Krism, Lizzie, Ziegs, and Necroscope.

The club. This is no ordinary club. No, this club is club Pewdiepie. The hottest night club in town. It's owned and operated by none other then Pewdiepie or Felix, himself. Cry is the amazing bartender that gets phone numbers every night. Minx is a very flirtatious yet hilarious waitress around the club. Ken p and Mark DJ for the club dancers who just wanna have a fun time. Then there's there usual customers like Ohm, Lizzie, Ziegs, Krism, DLive, and Necroscope. Let's just not forget Felix's innocent girlfriend Marzia. Let me just start by going through the normal day at the club.

The large building was quiet right now. It was 6:08 and the club opens at 7:00, so everyone was just sitting and waiting. Minx twirled a straw around in her drink. She sat comfortably on a red bar stool. Cry was wiping down a glass in front of her and talking. Mark and Ken sat next to Cry and Minx coming up with the best songs for the night. Felix was no where to be found. He was usually out in the back laughing to himself. Weirdo.  
"So when do you think the mob will come?" Cry asked Minx. She slurped up the last of the pink liquid and twitched in her seat a little.  
"Probably around 6:30." Minx was used to the drinks of his so she would drink it and would rank it.  
"7 out of 10. Needs a little more...PIZZAZZ." She used her hands to emphasize her words. The mob was the group of people who begged to be let in without a ticket. They would smash there faces on the glass trying to get in. There was a fee to get in and you had to have a reservation, which they did not. Two lucky people got to go in with out a reservation so they had a raffle. They put a slot outside that when people dropped there name on a piece of paper in a jar, Felix could pull one out. Cry sighed and then brightened. He ran out of the room and then to the kitchen area. Minx laughed and pushed her drink away from her.

"I think some Three Days Grace." Ken said to Mark.  
"I don't think so, there songs are to sad." Mark replied tapping a pen on the table.  
"Then what do you have?" Mark bit his lip girlishly. Minx pushed herself off the chair and then got her footing. She was wearing a purple and black corset tube top, black leather jacket that goes to her rib cage, black shorts, and long purple knee high boots that had heels. Her purple and brown hair was curled and down to her breasts. With her purple eyes shining she glared at them.  
"You guys should stop acting so childish. Just use songs everyone knows like Timber or something that all the girls like to dance like a slut to." Mark and Ken starred blankly at her. Rapidly Mark began to scrawl down songs on the pad leaving Minx to smirk and walk away. Suddenly the masked man came running back in with a jar of strawberries. He seemed happy even though his mask was covering his face. With out hesitation he took a glass of his new concoction, poured it into the blender, threw in 2 strawberries, and hit the blend button. A loud ruckus filled the room for 6 seconds before it slowly came to a finish. An excited Minx bounded over and took her seat back.  
"And for the finishing touch." Cry grabbed a small bottle of vodka and poured it in the cup. He stirred it with a straw and handed it to Minx. She grabbed it from him and took a sip. A happy sigh escaped her lips.  
"10 out of 10!" Cry wrote down "Strawberry Baby" on the chalk bored next to the top seller "Minxie" although "Traitor" was good to. "Minxie" was a purple and when you mixed it it became a rainbow. It tasted like an acid trip. "Traitor" tasted innocent but when you woke up it gave you the worst hang over. Minx had learned from experience.

"6:18!" Ken yelled to everyone as he began to get all there CDs. Cry continued to wipe down the bar and Minx had left to fetch trays from the kitchen. Pewdiepie still wasent there and it was getting close to mob rush time. The bottle was full of names of people who had walked by earlier. Mark was fixing the chairs and cleaning up some left over garbage.  
"Do you think Ziegs will bring her boyfriend?" (I'm making her have a boyfriend k?) Cry asked to no one in particular.  
"Boyfriend?" Ken and Mark said in unison. Not in the jealous way but in the fatherly figure way. Cry smirked under his mask and you could here it in his voice.  
"Hunter, he's not much of a gamer and is English like her."  
"Oh another person from England?" Minx asked walking out to place the trays on the edge of the bar.  
"Yeah apparently Ziegs has catched a guy." Ken said. Suddenly there happy go-lucky boss waltz into the room with a smile.  
"What's gotten you so hyped?" Minx smirked and leaned herself against the red counter.  
"Apparently this criminal will be coming in to the bar. He's famous. Sells drugs." Everyone's eyes went wide even the people behind masks.  
"What?" They all said. Ken slammed down a cd.  
"How is this good?" Pewdiepie was urging people to calm down.  
"Everybody will want something from him so we'll get lots of publicity." Minx rolled her eyes and put her chin on the counter top.  
"Oh god." She mumbled.  
"So it's just a publicity stunt." Mark asked. Felix nodded.  
"Your crazy." Cry smiled and continued fixing.

"6:23!" Minx yelled it this time as she watched the people outside. There were a few chairs with people in them and the rest were a cluster of horny teenagers with there junk against the glass. Cry was getting his last sip of relaxation for the night by sitting on a bar stool with his head on the cool surface. Felix was running around a bit franticly figuring out last minute things that he forgot to do while Ken and Mark played rock paper scissor shoot.  
"I'm beat." Cry moaned from the bar area.  
"We haven't even done anything." Minx argued back.  
"So?" Minx just sighed and watched a blonde lady with a big butt push a shrimpy girl out of the way.  
"Scissors beats paper." Mark pumped his fist in the air.  
"But I did ninja?" Ken said. Mark twisted his face up.  
"Well your "ninja" looks a lot like a piece of paper."

"6:25." Cry mumbled into his arm.  
"Jeez your like a zombie." Minx laughed. Before Cry could reply Felix came in hollering like a lunatic.  
"Calm down." Mark tolled him not paying attention to Ken who was cheating. Felix ran a hand through his hair.  
"Is everything set up?"  
"Yeah you just have to draw the paper out of the jar." Minx tolled him going over to the jar.  
"Shit. Okay let's do that now." Minx's gloved hands wrapped around the jar and a last minute hand flew to the jar and dropped there name in. Minx carefully shook the jar and handed it to Pewdiepie. Eyes outside widened as they watched with excitement. Felix stuck his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. It was pink and folded. The name read.  
"Allie Rose-Bud?" A squeak came from a red head with blue eyes. She jumped up and then ran away knowing that she had to come back at 7:00. His hand dropped in again and he picked up another name.  
"Jared Hutcherson?" A boy nodded but looked like he was about to burst, he was a total goth. Sad people walked away with depression scribbled on there faces. Sad.

Felix happily talked to a young man chatting up a storm. Minx was spinning from table to table giving drinks. The loud music pounded around the place, into ever inch. Cry was talking over the music to a girl who stared dreamily at him. Mark and Ken laughed and spun a record.  
"That chick makes me bad shit crazy!" Bodies smacked into each other swapping sweat. It was already 12 something and the place was still packed. It was usually packed until was okay though. Crazy music hung in the air. The crowd roared happily as the tune just became louder. A boy whooted at Minx which she replied with a wink and a flirtatious wave. Quickly, she swerved her way over to the bar and sat on an empty stool next to the blonde girl talking to Cry. She placed the tray on the table and put her head on the table. The cold surface made her cheek quiver but she needed that. Her purple eyes were almost fully covered by her purple bangs but she could still see the girl and Cry.  
"That hard a crowd?" Cry laughed.  
"Shut the fuck up you were tired before we even started." Cry was used to her language by now. The girl next to hers eyes widened and she looked frightened mostly when Minx smirked. Minx's little tipsy self sat up and leaned in close to the girl. Her breasts almost touching the girls.  
"You wanna dance?" The blue eyes of the girls almost popped out of her head and she ran away. Minx twisted her head to look at Cry. There was a silence until they bursts into a fit of maniacal laughter. Everyone said they loved Minx's laugh and it made them laugh to. Cry's was a sexy laugh but was kinda creepy. A girl with dark hair came up to them. She was smiling happily and sat where the blonde had sat.  
"Ziegs!" Minx and Cry said at the same time.  
"Hey guys, sorry I didn't come earlier. My boyfriend had to stop somewhere." Minx smirked and nudged Ziegs's elbow.  
"You sure he wasn't shopping for condoms." Ziegs squeaked and ducked blushing. Cry burst into laughter behind the counter and handed Ziegs "Strawberrry baby."  
"On the house." She stared intently at it.  
"New drink?"  
"Yup, you'll love it." The purple streaked girl tolled her friend.  
"Minx!" Minx turned to see a table calling her.  
"Got to go." Ziegs hopped off with Minx.  
"Same got to go get my boyfriend."

The day had began to wind down but there was still a lot of people. Minx had decided to relax and talk to a table with her free time. The rest of the gang was just talking or playing. Suddenly the doors crashed open and 5 police men stood with armed guns. Everyone jumped and Ken spun the record to a close.  
"Were here because of an anonymous tip that a drug dealer is harboring here." One said. Minx turned to see everyone quiet. No one was going to speak up so she stood. She could see some cops were eyeing her outfit. Her heals clicked on the floor as the eyes watched her go. Minx stood in front if the guy in the middle.  
"I'm sorry but there's no dealer here." A guy shuffled behind her, next to Ziegs, and began to take off.  
"There he is!" One yelled. They shoved past Minx and she stumbled back.  
"Wait!" Pewdiepie yelled. No one listened and instead they grabbed onto the guy.  
"Hey that's my boyfriend!" Ziegs said. Commotion was created people began yelling as the cops pulled Hunter into a tight hold. Ziegs was screaming and pulling on there arms.  
"Ma'am, this man has been a drug dealer for years. He's been on the loose." Everyone's eyes went wide especially Ziegs's. You could literally see the wheels in her brain turn. She looked around the room.  
"This all your fault!" She screamed at everyone. People were taking steps back now. Her eyes fell on Cry and she ran to him.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Ziegs cried out. "You idiot." Cry stepped back. This was bad. He squeezed his hands into fists and began to get angry. Minx's eyes widened. Being the only one who knew. She ran up to Ziegs.  
"Trust me, he didn't know, known of us did." She grabbed Cry's hand and led him out he back door. Nobody noticed and kept screaming.

Outside

Cry was struggling in Minx's grip as she threw them outside. He growled at her.  
"Cry?" She spoke gently. A force hit her in her shoulder and she hit the wall. Her back scraped against the ruff texture, probably cutting some skin open. Cry's mask looked her in the face.  
"Cry ain't here anymore pretty lady, it's mad." Mad walked out of the alley and back into the room.

Club

The people had all cleared out except Felix, Ziegs, Hunter, the cops, Ken, and Mark. There heads all turned to Cry.  
"What happened?" Mark asked Cry. Strangely he laughed his silky laugh and began to take steps towards Mark. The room was quiet as they watched the scene. Mark made a grunting noise and fell to the ground. When he hit the ground a knife was in his stomach. Mad twisted the knife out and licked the blood.  
"What the fuck?!" A cop announced. Everyone was slowly moving back. The back door opened and Minx came running in. Her purple eyes widened.  
"You two take Mark to the hospital!" She yelled at 2 cops. They ran out carrying Mark.  
"You! Drive Hunter and Ziegs to the police department." The man left. That just left 2 more cops, Ken, Minx, and an insane Cry.  
"We'll take Mad to the I Assylum, he's been like this even as a kid. He's been crazy." Mad snapped his head to look at Minx.  
"I'm not crazy! You are." He pointed his knife to her nose. She gulped loud enough for everyone to here.  
"Let's get going."


End file.
